The Earthling
by CitrusCutie127
Summary: The collision of two worlds can be disastrous or tumultuous, but it can also be the beginning of something beautiful. A tale of love, deception, and unspoken truths; things are never what they seem to be. Robin/Starfire Alternate Universe.


**Author's Note (PLEASE READ):**** Hi Everyone! Well, I would like to start off by saying that I do not own the Teen Titans (though I wish I do) and this story is sort of my take on how the Teen Titans began. Of course, it is primarily centered on the Robin/Starfire relationship (through a different perspective; Alternate Universe) but other important characters will definitely be introduced very soon! :) I promise the story is going to get better and better so please enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Today is the official day.

The palace is bustling with energy and activity; the servants are omnipresent in practically every corner of the mansion, desperately attempting to render the place spotless before the guest's official arrival. The best cooks and chefs of the kingdom were summoned to the palace, under the notification that they must organize and prepare a most magnificent feast in order to welcome the guest from Earth. Even in her room, situated in the other side of the palace, she can still detect the wondrous aroma of gourmet food wafting from the royal kitchen. She wrapped the duvet covers tighter around her slim body, savoring the warmth and comfort they brought her. Her beautiful auburn hair spilled onto the pillow as she moved her body, a stark contrast to the crisp white color of her bed.

Sighing, the Tamaranian girl reluctantly lifted herself out of the grand bed and shuffled wearily towards the window on the left side of her room. She gently lifted a fold of her lilac velvet curtain, peeking out at the view of the palace garden. Normally, the garden is quiet and dormant, the usual visitors being the royal gardener that tended the plants and flowers in the morning and the queen on her usual strolls during the afternoon. However, this morning, the garden is filled with members of the royal barge, practicing their marches and skills in a final attempt to welcome the anticipated visitor. They formed two lines on opposing sides of the garden, marching resolutely in front of the lush green plants as the barge leader shouted out various commands and orders. This visit from the Earthlings is to be treated with immense care and caution; if the diplomat leaves the planet displeased in any way, Tamaran's relationship with Earth will become very precarious indeed.

Koriand'r realizes this, yet she could not help but sigh at the planet's now grand, if not overly desperate efforts to please the leaders of Earth. She removed her hand from the fold of the curtain and walked towards her closet, intending on selecting her dress for the day. After considerable thought, she slipped on a relatively conservative yet pristine white dress that flows elegantly to the ground and accentuates her slim waist and delicate neck. She picked up a comb from the dressing table nearby and ran it through her smooth silky hair, allowing it to slip past her supple shoulders like crimson silk. Her routine was abruptly interrupted when she heard several knocks on her door.

"Hey sister, let me in! Are you still sleeping?"

Groaning slightly, the Tamaranian girl proceeded to open the door to find her brother standing in the hallway, a silly grin slapped onto his face. Despite wearing the standard Tamaranian male uniform, a neat navy suit with broad steel pads placed on both shoulders, her darling brother's hair remained messy and unruly, the fringe falling over his cornflower blue eyes like a mop of brown bush. His eyes twinkled at the sight of her while she frowned at his appearance.

"Ryand'r, did you brush your hair this morning?" Koriand'r inquired, gently running her delicate fingers through his mop of brown hair.

"Stop it, Kori!" Ryand'r whined, desperately trying to extricate himself from her hold, "Just because an important guest will be arriving today doesn't mean that I am required to brush my hair! I already made an effort by putting this hideous uniform on."

Koriand'r frowned upon his answer, "But Father said-"

"He's not our 'Father'", Ryand'r abruptly interrupted, whistling lightly as he extricated his head from Koriand'r's fingers, "He does not have control over us, so why are you even worried about his orders?"

Koriand'r sighed, choosing to retreat into her pristine chamber while her brother followed, quietly shutting the door behind them. She eventually turned to face her brother's inquisitive expression, her emerald eyes filled with unspoken worries and considerations.

"Listen, Ryand'r, we must obey him for Mother's sake. Their betrothal is arriving very soon, and we must secure our relationship with Earth before the marriage happens. You do want Mother to be happy, don't you?"

"And you sound like a diplomat," Ryand'r retorted, raising one eyebrow slightly in an amused manner, "Kori, you know Mother is not marrying him for love. She chose to marry him because-"

"Shhhh!" Koriand'r immediately exclaimed, abruptly placing her palm firmly against her brother's mouth, "You know we are forbidden to talk about such things!"

Ryand'r rolled his eyes at her statement, removing her grip on his mouth, "Honestly Kori, you fret too much. No one is going to overhear our conversation in here."

"Still," Koriand'r pleaded, looking up at Ryand'r's bright eyes, "Please promise me that you will behave yourself today. No more firing starbolts at Gor-I mean Father's bottom while he's occupied with entertaining our guest today."

The young Tamaranian grinned at the memory, reliving that brief yet satisfactory moment of delirious joy and absolute victory whilst sighing in mock exasperation, "I promise Sister, I shall save that for some other occasion."

Koriand'r smiled at his response before wrapping her arms tightly around her brother for an affectionate embrace, "You are the most wonderful brother a sister can ever have!"

"And the most charming one too," Ryand'r winked, taking his sister by the hand while opening the door that led to the hallway, "Now let us go to the dining room before 'Father' starts complaining."

* * *

He knew, immediately subsequent to accepting such a mission, that the objective is no simple task. The planet has suffered civil unrest and dispute for several years, different tribes fighting viciously with one another in order to obtain control over the throne. The recent marriage served as a peace truce between the most powerful tribe and the reigning family, an attempt to prevent regular civilians from suffering anymore atrocity and brutality. He had already read through all the given information several times, regurgitating all the knowledge until they have been thoroughly absorbed and analyzed. He understood the significance of completing this mission, the enormity of the consequences if he fails.

Though honestly, he has nothing left to lose.

Feeling a sudden lurch despite a relatively tranquil flight, he jumped out of the heavily littered bed and slipped a black jacket over his otherwise colorful uniform. He gingerly stepped out of the small cabin and walked towards the main control room, only to be greeted by one of the female members of the crew.

"May I help you, sir?" She inquired, her pink glossy lips stretched into a wide smile. She then proceeded to twirl several strands of her honey-blond hair, wrapping them around her perfectly manicured right index finger.

"Uhm, I was just wondering what was the cause of that sudden lurch," He replied, straining a small smile in return, "Given that this was a pretty smooth flight."

"Oh, there's absolutely nothing to worry about!" The stewardess exclaimed, placing one of her manicured hands on his broad, masculine shoulder, "We shall keep you safe and sound! Only the best for the superhero of Jump City!"

"Uh, thanks," He replied weakly, subtly removing her hand from his shoulder and walking dejectedly back to his cabin. He could not help but feel uneasy at the hostess's overly affectionate manner throughout the entire flight, constantly scouting for him and offering to bring him water or coffee or peanuts. Well, at least he received his answer. He could have easily managed without someone tending to his needs at all times.

He returned to his small cabin and proceeded to close the door, greeted by the sight of papers scattered all over the floor and clothes piled everywhere. Groaning, he began picking and stacking the papers into one neat pile before placing them on the desk. He scanned the room one more time, certain that he has all the essential paperwork before realizing that there was a forgotten piece of paper on the top bunk of his bed. Reaching over to grab it, he skimmed through the article briefly before placing it above the heavy pile of papers.

Koriand'r "Starfire". The daughter of the reigning family.

He scanned the photo placed in her article before reverting back to cleaning his room again, sighing as he picked up his crumpled t-shirts and jeans. He supposed she does look quite intriguing, with long auburn hair and sparkly eyes.

The again, he has an important objective to complete, with no time to form personal opinions on beautiful exotic alien girls. His train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when the intercom sprang to life, ready to make the long-awaited announcement.

"This is your captain speaking. We will be arriving on the planet of Tamaran in approximately fifteen minutes."


End file.
